


Bound by Sunlight & Blood

by dnwinch



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnwinch/pseuds/dnwinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles is longing for Patroclus to join him in the Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Sunlight & Blood

I'm reaching out into the darkness, being consumed by total emptiness 

I'm waiting and waiting to no avail

As each moment passes by, I purge faith,  
and it has been eons that I have waited

I wait for the familiar touch of those fingertips to release me from this void, this purgatory of loneliness 

I'm longing to be relieved of this in-between life

But I'm losing faith that I ever will be

Yet suddenly I feel the warmth of his fingertips graze mine, the skin I would know anywhere 

And my mind is no longer heavy with the burden of patience 

Because he is here and he is with me

And the sun illuminates him in a way that makes him new

And he has been reaching out, too

I can feel it in the weight of his soul

But we have relieved each other of that waiting

Because we are one again, as we are made that way

We were forged as such together by gods, by nature, by the earth that we walk on

There is no place where we are not each other's, nowhere in which we are not one, bound by sunlight and blood to last together in eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is shit but hey it's 12:22 am and I wrote this ten minutes ago. Oops.


End file.
